


Discovering Happiness / Larry Stylinson

by DayHoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Romance, Ziam Ficathon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayHoran/pseuds/DayHoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis é um rapaz de 17 anos que não está contente com as constantes mudanças que tem que fazer por causa do emprego do pai, ele nunca consegue fincar raízes. <br/>Em seu ultimo ano do Ensino Médio gostaria de terminar sem que precisa-se mudar.... <br/>Eles só não sabia que aquela mudança iria lhe trazer tanta felicidade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering Happiness / Larry Stylinson

Acabamos de mudar, meu pai recebeu mais uma promoção que fará nossa renda crescer e não pensou nem 2 vezes antes de aceitar. Isso deveria ser bom, mas não me deixa tão feliz, por causa dessas promoções nem me lembro quando foi a ultima vez que paramos para jogar futebol juntos, o que costumávamos fazer com frequência até meus 10 anos de lá pra cá já se passaram 7 anos...

(...)

Era uma quinta ensolarada minha mãe estava a mil. Todas aquelas caixas para abrir e por tudo no lugar e ainda tem a matricula da nova escola; minha mãe sempre me perguntava onde gostaria de estudar minha resposta era sempre a mesma: "A mais próxima possível."; foi assim que ela escolheu essa também.

Mamãe lembrou que teria que ir lá para deixar toda papelada, pediu que eu cuidasse da casa enquanto ela estivesse fora, mas não se demorou muito logo estava de volta.

Johanah: filho? - chamou.

Louis: Sim mãe. - respondi.

Johanah: resolvi tudo, suas aulas começam na segunda.

Louis: Espero dessa vez conseguir terminar meu ultimo ano numa mesma escola, ano passado não foi fácil conseguir passar de ano.

Johanah: seu pai e eu sabemos e vamos fazer de tudo para não te atrapalhar filho, mas enten...- eu a interrompi.

Louis: eu entendo - "mas não aceito" quis acrescentar mas não o fiz - não se preocupe.

Passamos a tarde desempacotando e pondo as coisas nos seus devidos lugares. Conseguimos graças ao talento da minha mãe de pensar em tudo. Fui deitar cedo não vi o papai chegar, pensando bem não o veria nem se o esperasse, ele sempre chegava tarde de mais e sai cedo de mais toda manhã, para vê-lo teria que esperar até o domingo.

No dia seguinte resolvi dar um volta de bicicleta pelo bairro, para saber o que teria de bom por ali. Vi muitas casas, 1 ou 2 restaurantes, o supermercado, e aquela que seria minha escola onde pretendia passar todo ano letivo, pelo menos esperava que assim fosse.

Na volta pra casa me distrai e acabei esbarrando num cara de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes como esmeraldas, não sei o porque, mas senti algo diferente como se seus olhos fossem imã me atraindo, quando teimoso ele fitava meu olhar, foi então que surgiu uma garota gritando preocupada pra saber se ele estava bem, ele logo a tranquilizou:

\- Calma Gemma, eu estou bem - falou sem tirar aquele olhar de mim, senti algo estranho uma palpitação não entendi - foi só um encontrão. Você está bem é...?

Louis: oh desculpe so sou o Louis e sim estou bem sim. - respondi nervoso.

Gemma: ok Harry, mas acho que devo olhar esses arranhões em vocês - respondeu me fitando com a mesma intensidade do Harry - vamos lá pra casa.

Ela era bonita, prestativa e bem comunicativa me parecia uma boa pessoa, cuidou primeiro irmão e depois de mim, não sei se estava zonzo ou se realmente entendi o que ela quis dizer quando falou:

Gemma: você é lindo daria um ótimo namorado e as garotas morreriam de inveja de mim - ela me deixou confuso - você me parece novo aqui, em que escola está?

Louis: sim sou novo, estou na Whit High School - respondi ainda confuso.

Gemma: Ótimo - elas quase gritou - então podemos ser o casal do ano.

Louis: calma ai Gemma agente acabou de se conhecer. - falei apressado.

Gemma: E daí? - respondeu com um sorriso um tanto malévolo no rosto - teremos o ano todo para isso, mas temos que chegar na segunda como o casal n° 1. - e sorriu vitoriosa.

Harry que assistia a cena finalmente comentou:

\- Não adianta Louis, ela sempre consegue o quer, infelizmente. - olhou reprovando a irmã e subiu as escadas.

Entendi o que ele quiz dizer quando ela passou da sexta até o domingo no meu pé, foi tão insistente que até conquistou meus pais, depois de tanto me dei por vencido e pensei que tudo aquilo poderia me ajudar na escola nova.

Acho que funcionou....


End file.
